


Dean is a Cuddle Bug

by frecklesarechocolate



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 18:38:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklesarechocolate/pseuds/frecklesarechocolate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have this head canon that Dean really actually loves being hugged and snuggled, but just hasn't had the chance to ever really do that. That's all this is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean is a Cuddle Bug

One thing Dean loves about being with Cas is that he can indulge his need to touch and be touched without worrying that Cas will think it’s weird. Cas just accepts Dean for who he is. Dean’s done far worse things in the past, and Cas is still with him, so being extra tactile? No big.

So Dean takes advantage of this as much as he can.

He’s still wary about doing it in public, because he’s a private person. What they have isn’t for other people. It’s for them.

But Dean will indulge when it’s the two of them. He loves to come up behind Cas and wrap his arms around Cas’s waist. He’ll lean over and brush his lips over the shell of Cas’s ear and then down the back of his neck. He’ll clasp Cas’s hand in his and thread their fingers together, burying his nose in the spot where Cas’s neck and shoulder meet. He’ll inhale the scent of the angel - part freshly mowed grass, part honeysuckle, part something electric that Dean can’t quite identify.

He’ll tangle their legs together when they get into bed at night, resting his back against Cas’s chest because sometimes he wants to be the little spoon. Sometimes he needs to feel the comfort and strength of Cas’s arms around him as they drift off to sleep.

He’ll rest his head on Cas’s chest while they’re watching tv, gesticulating wildly as he tries to explain the intricacies of _Dr. Sexy, MD_. (Cas has no appreciation for the show, but Dean can forgive him, especially since Cas doesn’t mind sitting with Dean while he watches.)

His favorite moments, though, are the ones that Cas initiates. When Cas comes up to him and pulls Dean into his arms, or cups his face between his palms and kisses him. He loves it when Cas pillows his head on Dean’s stomach, rubbing his cheek on the small layer of what Cas calls “pudge”, but Dean, embarrassed, calls fat.

He even loves the tiniest of touches, when their fingers brush over each other as one of them hands something to the other. Or when their thighs rest against each other when they sit crowded together in the booth at a diner. 

Now that he’s had a taste of these moments with Cas, he can’t get enough.

Even better: neither can Cas.


End file.
